


Romeo And Romeo

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Modern Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet - Freeform, mature content, parallel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine written as Rome & Juliet. A modern day retelling of the most well known Shakespeare play done with my own twists.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine are rivals as they are in competing Glee Clubs but can their love shine above the rest and hold true over their warring friends or will they have to keep it a secret and let their love be hidden and forbidden for the ages?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a new premise for a story and I got from an RP staff search ad, ironically. I debated whether to do this as Romeo & Juliet or A Midsummer Night's Dream. I decided on the former because while I can adapt both to Klaine, there's more premise there for Romeo & Juliet in my opinion. I might still do A Midsummer Night's Dream too. Puck can be Puck! Anyway, this prologue is very short because it's actually a rewrite of the real Prologue of Romeo & Juliet, the fourteen line sonnet at the very beginning of the play. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

_Two schools, both alike in talent,_

_In conservative Ohio, where I lay my scene,_

_From old rivalries to new friends and romances,_

_Where brilliant music makes brilliant singers beam._

_From forth the powerful voices of these two choirs_

_Two boys, two teenage lovers make their life;_

_Whose misunderstood love overpowers_

_Do with their love bury their friends' doubt._

_The graceful passage of their view changing love,_

_And the continuance of their friends' rivalry,_

_Which, but their elders' end, could keep playful,_

_Is now the multi-chapters' story of my fic;_

_To which if you with patient eyes do read,_

_What here shall learn, my story of love be freed._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first official chapter. You might notice some of the parallels to Act I of Romeo & Juliet. I do intend to make this story longer than a total of six chapters so at times it will seem parallel and at others it will deter. You'll see. But right at the moment, the beginnings will be somewhat parallel to the first and second acts. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

THE LIMA BEAN

 

The crisp cool air of late autumn bit at patrons passing in and out of the popular coffee shop known as the Lima Bean. Rachel Berry, star of New Directions, the Glee Club of McKinley High School, wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as the biting chill of the wind snipped at her skin.

 

She wasn't alone. Accompanying her was her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. The two of them sought to get a morning coffee before scurrying off to school for another day of classes and rehearsals.

 

They approached the door and Finn reached out to pull it open for Rachel when it flung open from the force of being pushed by someone inside the coffee shop.

 

Finn and Rachel both stepped back in slight surprise. Out stepped Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson, members of a rival Glee Club in Westerville called The Warblers.

 

Finn eyed the two private school boys warily. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

 

"Coffee," Wes replied matter-of-factly. "It's a free shop you know."

 

Rachel mimicked her boyfriend, narrowing her eyes. "You drove two hours just to get coffee?" she questioned. Something didn't add up.

 

Wes glanced at David and whispered, "Is fate on my side if I say no?" David shook his head and Wes looked back at Rachel, plastering a smile on his face. "Why yes. The Lima Bean has the best coffee to offer after all. Besides, we Dalton boys only have afternoon classes to attend today."

 

Rachel and Finn glanced at each other. Clearly neither were convinced. Even though it was true, the Lima Bean did offer the best coffee in their conservative section of Ohio, there had to be another reason why The Warblers would drive two hours to Lima.

 

And then it hit Rachel like a speeding bullet. The invitational. New Directions' annual fall invitational was that very evening. She quickly deduced that they were there to spy on the competition. Typical.

 

Marching forward, Rachel jabbed her finger hard into Wes' chest. "You and your gaggle of singing birds are not welcome at our invitational tonight. Don't even try to pretend that's not why you're here!" she spit out.

 

Wes chuckled darkly, his hand wrapping tighter around his coffee cup. "Wouldn't dream of it honey. We Warblers have more class than that. We don't stoop so low as to spy on our competition. Unlike some people." He gave Rachel a pointed look.

 

"You take that back," Finn spit darkly, walking forward so that his face was right up in that of the Asian boy's.

 

"Or what?" Wes replied, not showing a single ounce of fear.

 

Finn raised his fist, clearly intending to make contact when one of the baristas of the shop stepped out and forced her way between the two teens.

 

"Is there a problem here?" she asked tersely, raising an eyebrow.

 

"No ma'am," Wes said politely. "My friend David and I were just leaving. We'll return tomorrow."

 

"And us this afternoon," Rachel said, tugging on Finn's arm and turning to walk away. They had dawdled too long. If they did not leave now, they would be late for school. But Rachel would be damned if she had to survive this day without her coffee. She'd drag Finn back after school.

 

"Have a pleasant day," Wes said to the barista as he and David followed Rachel and Finn out into the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

THE LIMA RESORT POOL

 

Had one looked into things, one would know that Wes was indeed lying when he said they were not there to spy. Contrary, the only Warbler who was completely against the idea of checking out the competition was lead singer Blaine Anderson. And he was currently pacing back and forth in front of the pool of the Lima Resort, the classiest hotel in Lima.

 

Nick Duval sat upon a lounge chair watching Blaine pace. He kept quiet, eyes following the other boy's steps. Every now and then, Blaine's hands would fly into his gelled curls and tug at them in frustration.

 

"Should I serenade him Nick? Would that get his attention?" he asked, finally stopping his pacing to look over at the other boy.

 

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.

 

"If Jeremiah hasn't noticed you by now Blaine, I don't think serenading him is going to do much good," he said. He stood up and walked over to the other boy, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Besides, isn't he overage? You'd be jail bait if you dated him. He could get in trouble."

 

Blaine growled in frustration and pulled out of Nick's grip, tugging once more at his curls, which were now freeing themselves from the gel.

 

"Love is love Nick!" he shouted at the other boy. "You can't stop love. You of all people should know that! Look at you and Jeff!"

 

As if on cue, the aforementioned boy, Jeff Sterling exited the hotel and made his way toward the two of them. He slipped an arm around Nick's waist and actually frowned at Blaine. Jeff Sterling was not one for frowning.

 

Nick exchanged a glance with Jeff and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes.

 

"Okay Blaine, here is what we are going to do. Tonight, we are going to the New Directions' invitational," he started. Blaine opened his mouth to start on his protests against Wes' insane idea to spy on their competition but Nick held up his hand. "We'll dress in casual clothes. They can't recognize us as Warblers if we don't wear our uniforms. You are going to meet an amazing guy there and you'll forget all about Jeremiah and his head of hair."

 

Blaine stared at him for several long moments. "What makes you so sure I'll meet another guy?" he asked.

 

"When have I ever been wrong?" Nick replied. Jeff nodded his head.

 

"Fine," Blaine said reluctantly. "But I don't like this plan of spying anymore now than I did ten minutes ago."

 

With affirming nods, Nick and Jeff lead the way back into the hotel.

 

* * *

 

THE HUDMEL HOUSEHOLD

 

"Kurt!" Burt Hummel called up the stairs, glancing at his watch. It was not at all like his son to be so late leaving for school. And on the day of the invitational no less.

 

"Who calls?" came a high-pitched voice from somewhere upstairs. A beautiful tall slender pale boy came into view at the top of the stairs a moment later.

 

"Me," Burt replied. He raised an eyebrow at his son who surprisingly, was still in his pajamas. "Kurt, why aren't you ready for school?" he asked carefully.

 

Behind him, Carole Hudson-Hummel, Burt's new wife and mother of Finn, came in from the kitchen, concern written all over her face.

 

"I'm not going," Kurt replied simply.

 

Burt was completely floored by this statement. Kurt had never once skipped a day of school before. Something was wrong, seriously wrong and Burt also knew Kurt's friend Rachel well enough to know that if Kurt was not at the final rehearsal for the invitational, she would flip a gasket.

 

"Why Kurt? Of all days to decide not to go to school, why this one?" he asked.

 

Kurt looked between his father and his stepmother and subconsciously brought a hand to his lips. He hadn't told them. It had been a few weeks and he hadn't said a word about what had happened.

 

David Karofsky, Mckinley football player and Neanderthal was a closet case. A gay boy in the closet who made it his life's mission to make Kurt's life a living hell.

 

A few weeks ago, Karofsky had done the unthinkable when Kurt had finally found the courage to stand up to the bully. He had kissed him. And ever since that moment, Karofsky had leered at him with lustful eyes whenever he thought no one was looking and inappropriately touched Kurt when he caught him alone. Just the day before, he had told Kurt that if he told anyone what was going on, he would kill him.

 

That was when Kurt had vowed to keep his mouth shut for good and also, not go to school anymore. He didn't feel safe there.

 

"David Karofsky is interested in me," he said finally, knowing that something had to be done here.

 

Burt furrowed his brow. "That kid that's been pushing you around? Is he giving you a harder time Kurt?"

 

Kurt seemed to come to his senses. Burt knew about the locker shoves and slushies and the general bullying because it had come out when Kurt was teaching his dad how to dance so that he could dance with Carole at their wedding. But he didn't know the other stuff and Kurt wasn't about to tell him.

 

"No dad. The usual stuff, just a little more frequently," he said instead. "I'm not interested in getting banged up before the invitational tonight." He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. "But he is clearly interested in me."

 

Kurt knew his dad wouldn't read between the lines of that one. It was the only way he knew to confess without the confession being recognized for what it was and it felt good to get it off his chest.

 

"Fine, I'll call you in sick," Burt finally relented. Anger flared through his features. He was not amused that the school was doing nothing about the bullying despite his complaints to Principal Figgins. "But you're going to rehearsal later," he said with finality.

 

"Yes dad," Kurt replied with a nod of his head. "Thank you." He turned and disappeared back down the hall.

 

* * *

THE CHOIR ROOM

 

And so it was that afternoon, much later after school hours, Kurt found himself in the choir room, seated in a chair on the back riser, legs crossed and arms folded. The moment Rachel entered the room and saw him, she marched right up to him.

 

"Where were you today?" she interrogated.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Not in school. But that doesn't matter, I'm here now."

 

Rachel glared. "Oh really? Where were you when I needed someone to babble to about Warblers infiltrating our invitational tonight?!"

 

Kurt just looked at her. "What are you on about Rachel?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Finn and I ran into a couple of those singing birds at the Lima Bean this morning," she replied.

 

"What would The Warblers be doing at the Lima Bean two hours away from Dalton Academy on a school morning?" Kurt asked, clearly disbelieving her story. Rachel was sometimes that paranoid.

 

"What were you doing actually skipping school?" Rachel countered.

 

Kurt stood up and fixed her with his gaze, proud that he was so much taller than her. It was at that moment that Finn entered the room and seemingly, came to his stepbrother's rescue.

 

"Hey Kurt, are you feeling better than? My mom said you weren't feeling well so you stayed home today. Did you get enough rest to get through rehearsal and the invitational tonight?"

 

Kurt gave him a grateful look and Rachel had the decency to look slightly guilty.

 

"Thank you Finn. I'm feeling much better yes. I likely caught a twenty-four hour bug is all. I'll be fine," he assured him, giving the taller boy a nod.

 

"Oh, cool," was all Finn said. Rachel stared hard at Kurt for a moment before taking her seat beside Finn and just then, Mr. Schuester entered the room.

 

"Okay guys! Last rehearsal for the invitational tonight!" he cried enthusiastically. Cheers and applause went up around the choir room. "Let's make it great! From the top!"

 

Music began to play and rehearsal was in session.

 

* * *

MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL

 

"I still don't agree with this Wes," Blaine said, straightening the bow tie around his neck.

 

The Warblers were all standing just outside the doors of the McKinley High auditorium. They were among a crowd of parents and other people who had shown up for the invitational. No one had been let in yet. And though they were all dressed casually so as not to draw attention to who they actually were, Blaine still felt incredibly exposed. They were infiltrating in dangerous territory.

 

Wes clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Relax. These kids can't have near the skill that you do," he said. Wes' voice was dripping with equal amounts of over confidence and genuine fear that he might be wrong. Whatever the matter, once he knew how good New Directions were, he would know what to do to beat them at Sectionals.

 

Blaine just shook his and turned away. It was at that moment, he caught sight of a tall pale boy slipping out of the stage doors and hurrying away from the auditorium. Glancing around at his friends, he noted none were paying him any mind at the moment so, he slipped off and followed the boy.

 

Blaine didn't dare say anything until they were quite alone and that didn't happen until he watched the boy disappear into a room.

 

Taking a deep breath, Blaine peered into the room, which he realized must be the choir room. The boy had moved to his bag and pulled out a can of hairspray.

 

Not wanting to be rude, Blaine knocked lightly on the door. The pale boy jumped and turned his head sharply and Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen a more beautiful face before in his life. Compared to Jeremiah, this boy was ions over the older man's league. His pale flawless skin smoothed over his defined cheekbones and well structured face. Luscious pink lips turned down in a confused frown and Blaine didn't like that look. But most striking of all were his eyes. The swirl of blue, green, and gray glistened in the lighting of the room.

 

"Can I help you?" the boy asked as Blaine just stood there staring at him. His delicately high-pitched voice sent waves of tingles shooting through Blaine's body. The boy lifted the can of hairspray and spurted it all over the perfect coif of chestnut hair that lay atop his head. "Well?" he prompted, setting the can down and folding his arms across his chest.

 

Blaine came to senses. "Oh, um, sorry. I…I was just…" Oh God what did he say? This boy was moons out of his league. "I was waiting to go in with my friends and I saw you leave the stage door in a hurry. I…I didn't mean to follow you but I thought something might be wrong so I decided to see if you were all right." Well, that was a nice recovery.

 

The pale boy raised an eyebrow. "Well nothing's wrong," he said gently. "I'm fine. I just needed a touch up," he finished.

 

"Right," Blaine said, sheepishly running a hand over his face. He laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I'll…um…just go back to my friends than." God, how could he make such a fool of himself? Charming and confident Blaine stumbling over his words? Right, that made no sense.

 

"You're not a McKinley student, are you?" the pale boy asked, throwing Blaine off-guard.

 

Blaine looked toward the door of the room as if to make sure none of his friends had come looking for him. This boy was obviously a member of the New Directions and though he knew it could be betrayal to his own team, he felt the right thing to do was warn this boy. He bit his lip.

 

"No," he said finally. "Look, I don't want to be here." Oh God that came out wrong. He quickly waved his hand. "I mean, I want to be here but not in the context I'm actually here." Great, now he was making it worse.

 

"Okay," the pale boy replied hesitantly.

 

Blaine sighed. "I'm with the Dalton Academy Warblers. Wes - he's head of our council - wanted to stake out the competition," he finally managed to get out. The pale boy frowned at him.

 

"You mean spy on us?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and remembering what Rachel had said that afternoon.

 

Blaine hastily waved his hands quickly back and forth. "It was all Wes' idea! I've been completely against it the whole time, I swear! But he won't listen to me! He's like obsessed with doing everything in his power to make sure we win!"

 

"Sounds like someone I know," the pale boy said, glancing toward the door with a slightly haughty look on his face. Blaine went on.

 

"It…it makes me feel like he doesn't have enough faith in my skill as lead singer," he admitted as the realization finally crossed his face. It was true.

 

The pale boy's eyes went wide. "You're Blaine Anderson?" he asked in surprise.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Guilty." It didn't come as any surprise that the boy already knew who he was. Anyone who was familiar with The Warblers knew who Blaine Anderson was.

 

The boy opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and a dark skinned girl stuck her head in.

 

"Kurt, come on, we're on in five and we need you," she said.

 

Kurt.

 

The name bounced around the walls of Blaine's brain before settling in the center of his memory.

 

"I'll be right there Mercedes." The girl nodded and gave Blaine a strange look. He flashed her a smile before she left the room.

 

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned. "I like that." The pale boy - Kurt - gave him a small closed mouth smile.

 

"I have to go. I hope you enjoy the show. We'll make sure it makes this Wes guy panic," he said, winking and strutting out of the room.

 

Blaine could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he watched him go.

 

Who was Jeremiah again?


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't honestly think I would do a Romeo & Juliet type fic without a balcony scene did you? And I couldn't resist using that one line. This will likely be the last of the major parallels. It needs to go off on its own adventure now. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

MCKINLEY SCHOOL GROUNDS  


 

"Blaine! Blaine, where are you?" Wes called out. The invitational had severed his nerves. The New Directions it turned out were particularly very good. Not only did they have an extremely talented lead singer but they had a powerhouse soul singer and a countertenor in their number. And as if Wes' panic level wasn't enough by the force that was the New Directions, Blaine had completely vanished right after the show.

 

Warblers were crowding the parking lot and around the school, looking for their missing friend but Blaine was nowhere to be found. He didn't answer them when they called out for him either.

 

"Do you think he already returned to the hotel?" David asked, coming up to stand beside Wes. The Asian boy shook his head.

 

"He wasn't one of the drivers so he wouldn't have had car keys on him," he remarked. David looked like he probably could have protested another way for Blaine to get back to the hotel but Wes' hand silenced him. "Save it David. Not likely," he said.

 

It was clear that the lot of them were extremely worried. This wasn't just their friend that was missing. It was their lead singer. Wes knew that Blaine had been against this from the beginning but to just disappear on them, that wasn't like him at all.

 

"Right!" Wes call out. "No one leaves this school until we find Blaine. Understood?" There were choruses of 'yes' being shouted from all parts of the parking lot.

 

Nick and Jeff exchanged glances before hurrying back into the building and dashing off down a hallway, calling Blaine's name. Of course neither boy had any idea where they were going.

 

All and all, this was a disaster and Blaine was going to get a nice long lecture from Wes when he turned up again. It wasn't like him to just vanish without a word about where he was going.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

MCKINLEY AUDITORIUM

 

Blaine had hid out in one of the bathrooms, leaving the auditorium while the rest of the audience had still been applauding the group on stage. They were absolutely incredible but Blaine would be lying if he said he hadn't kept his eyes on Kurt the entire performance. The boy was smitten.

 

He'd completely forgotten about Jeremiah. The older man was just a distant memory now that the image of Kurt's beautiful pale face was implanted in his brain. Blaine would not give Nick the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

 

Now, seeing as the auditorium was empty of all people, Blaine had watched from a crack in the door to see them all filing out. He noticed all the members of New Directions leave the stage door, except for Kurt. That meant for some reason, Kurt was still very much inside the auditorium. So Blaine had ventured back in.

 

It seemed bigger, without all the people in it. Blaine slowly walked down the aisle, wondering where Kurt was. The stage was empty, the seats were empty, there was no sign of anyone backstage either from what he could tell but he was certain Kurt had not left with his friends.

 

Slowly climbing the steps to the stage, Blaine felt his heart swell. A stage. A real school auditorium stage. They didn't have one at Dalton. The Warblers were prone to impromptu performances in the senior commons but they didn't have a stage.

 

He turned softly on the spot and that was when he caught it. A glimpse of chestnut hair peeked through the barrier of one of the auditorium's side balcony booths. A smile spread its way across Blaine as he got a kind of cheesy idea. But oh well. Who could resist?

 

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Kurt is the sun," he said, reciting Shakespeare and replacing Juliet with Kurt.

 

The pale boy stood up from where he had been apparently sitting on the balcony floor and glanced down at the stage.

 

"Quoting Shakespeare?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Classy."

 

Blaine's smile grew and he walked a few steps closer to the balcony, though he really couldn't reach it from his spot on the stage.

 

"I couldn't resist. It was a perfect opportunity," he told him. Kurt rewarded him with a gentle smile. "What are you doing up there?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt placed his hands on the railing and looked down at him. "I wanted some time alone so I told my friends to go on ahead and I'll catch up in a bit," he replied.

 

Blaine felt a little guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can leave you be if you'd like."

 

Kurt quickly shook his head. "Oh please, don't leave." He flushed at his own eagerness for the other boy to stay. "Did you enjoy the show?"

 

Blaine smiled again and glanced backstage where he found the path leading up the stairs to the balcony. It wouldn't hurt to join the other boy up there right? Surely it wouldn't.

 

"You were all fantastic Kurt," he replied, walking toward those stairs. Kurt followed him with his eyes. "But I found you most captivating," Blaine added. And Kurt was suddenly glad the other boy had disappeared backstage because he flushed even harder at his words.

 

"You flatter me," he said, turning toward the balcony stairs as he heard Blaine's feet on them, slowly climbing up toward him.

 

"I only speak the truth," Blaine said, voice drifting up the stairs as he climbed.

 

Out in the hallway, Blaine could just barely make out what sounded like Nick and Jeff calling his name. He ignored them. He didn't want to be found. Not here, not now. And when one of them threw open the door, he froze on the steps. They wouldn't be able to see him in that stairwell. He quickly gave Kurt a shake of his head.

 

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked over the railing of the balcony, causing the two boys to jump.

 

"Um, we're looking for our friend Blaine," Jeff said. "He's about this tall, has dark gelled hair, and hazel eyes. Have you seen him?"

 

Blaine bit his lip, hoping Kurt wouldn't give him away. But he seemed to have nothing to worry about because Kurt was just as good an actor as he was a singer.

 

"No sorry, I haven't seen him. I'm the only one in here and if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone please," he said calmly.

 

"Right," Nick said. "Sorry to bother you. Let's go Jeff." He started pushing Jeff out of the auditorium.

 

"I hope you find your friend," Kurt called.

 

It wasn't until the door shut that Blaine felt safe to speak again. "Thank you. I kind of vanished on them without telling them where I was going."

 

"A rebel are you? Well Blaine Anderson, I suppose you're much more of a Romeo than initially perceived," Kurt replied, smiling teasingly.

 

Blaine covered the rest of the climb before he spoke again and when he did, his voice was soft, hazel eyes locked on Kurt's glasz ones.

 

"Does that make you my Juliet?"

 

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his cheeks tinged pink. No boy had ever flirted with him before. Not like this anyway. And especially not a really gorgeous out and proud gay boy like Blaine. He was gay right? He had to be if he was openly flirting.

 

"Let's see Juliet, I've just found you alone on your balcony and climbed it up to you," Blaine went on, walking closer. "My memory of Shakespeare is fuzzy. What's supposed to happen next?"

 

Kurt gulped. He was well aware that Blaine was pretending but he thought maybe this was his cute little way of asking permission. Well, it was romantic and swoon worthy and Blaine was gorgeous so why shouldn't he play along?

 

"I think Romeo," he said boldly, closing the gap between them even more. "That we are supposed to kiss." This line was spoken rather shyly and Kurt ducked his head down, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

 

Blaine's hand came up and gently rested on Kurt's cheek, causing the pale boy to gasp slightly and lock his eyes back on Blaine's.

 

"It would be an honor to kiss you Juliet," Blaine whispered. His eyes fluttered shut and Kurt's followed suit as both boys leaned in, closing the last few inches between them and sealing their new connection with a lock of lips.

 

It was everything Kurt had ever imagined. Fireworks went off in his head. Blaine's hand stroked his cheek as he moved his lips against his. This was what a first kiss should feel like. Not that disgusting rough press of lips on lips forced upon him by Karofsky.

 

"Oh!" Kurt whimpered in surprise, breaking the kiss to breathe a beat before pressing his lips back to Blaine's.

 

For Blaine, kissing Kurt immediately became a drug. It was intoxicating, full of wonderful feelings that set those butterflies in his stomach soaring a thousand miles high. Blaine felt like he was flying. He felt higher than cloud nine. Kurt's lips were soft and warm and perfect against his. He was a gentle kisser and Blaine liked that most of all he decided. It was just perfect.

 

Was this what love at first sight felt like?

 

"Kurt?" called a sudden voice and the two boys jumped apart. Kurt looked over the railing to see that his stepbrother had poked his head in. "We need to leave. Your dad doesn't want us all getting home too late," he went on.

 

"Coming," Kurt said, standing in front of Blaine so Finn wouldn't see him. Finn nodded and shut the door. Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I guess I have to go," he said softly, but before I do, give me your phone." He held out his hand and Blaine handed it to him.  Kurt put his own number in Blaine's phone and quickly sent himself a text. "There, now you have my phone number and I have yours. Text me all right? We'll get together sometime."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'd like that."

 

"Kurt!" Finn called again, sticking his head back in.

 

"Coming, I'm coming!" He turned back to Blaine. "I'll miss you," he said shyly. He started to walk off and got partway down the stairs before he ran back up and crushed his lips back to Blaine's. It took several moments before he pulled away again. "Bye," he whispered. With one last peck, he fled down the stairs.

 

"I'll miss you too," Blaine said quietly after Kurt had disappeared. He touched his hand to his lips. "I'll miss you too," he repeated with a small smile.

 

And with Kurt on his mind, Blaine hurried away to find his friends.


End file.
